


Riddle

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Random & Short, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wandless Magic, Weird Plot Shit, book plot, movie plot, my way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: Some little fucker is here to destroy your world "mwuhahaha!"





	1. Chapter 1

**"Nope, change it."**

"But why? you have all the parts of a golden lion..." the raggedy old hat tried to convince me. 

"And you have all the parts for floo powder" I crossed my arms picking dirt from my nails, "Next alternative." The whole hall drew a breath of shock. even the teachers gave uncertain looks. The hat took the ~~threat~~ compliment seriously and relented.

"Then.... hufflepuff?....no Ravenclaw?" I thought on it then poked the hat "kay pop quiz, brief me on the second one..... Ravenclaw right?" The hat didn't waste anytime, he didn't want to remain on this troublemakers head longer than he had too! "Ravenclaw's Values intelligence, wit, cleverness, creativity, and wisdom and their symbol is the eagle."   
I paused "The eagle?" _why an eagle?_ "Pass, Give me the stats on the forth one and make it quick." _would have been interesting if it had been an actual raven like the name implies!_  
The hat coughs and tried the last house while the hall looked on with mixed feelings.  

"Slytherin is the proud home to the serpent and the determined and cunning value resourcefulness." I listen to the hat. "urgh..... it's either a demented bird who don't know itself or the blind worm with a silver tongue?" The hat was ready to combust any second fro fright of turning into floo, "Well?....."   
"Shush!, your's truly is thinking it over!" I went back to thinking about my choices...... hmmm lets see, when it comes to magic and such stuff what mage is the most famous?.....oh right Merlin! but he's not real..... haahh....." Hey hat you know a Merlin?" 

Hat: "Why yes i knew a Merlin!" 

"Really? then where did you place him?" I asked genuinely interested. 

Hat: "Merlin the grate became a Slytherin!" 

"Then fine, i'll pick the worm." 

Hat: "SLYTHERIN!!!" 

The whole hall was silent to the point a strand of grass would be heard loudly.  
TF is their problem? "Hat what table." the hat quickly responded "That one over there!" I nodded and gently placed it in the old hag's hand. I turned and strolled over to the appointed table and sat down next to a platinum kid, he was giving me various glances throughout the rest of the sorting. I did the next sensible thing and ignored his needy ass instead i picked a bread roll on the table and started munching giving absolutely no fucks.  
I could sense the teachers giving me the eye of disapproval, I ignored them too and took a few seconds to myself to look around the large room and various faces. Some familiar some not. Most of the familiar faces ended up in house lion, well i guess it's for the best.

My eyes briefly looked with the green eyed boy with the weird scar, i feigned a look of high disinterest and consumed the last of the bread. 

* * *

 

Prefect: "Alright, first years follow me." 

After the ridiculously long speech and insufferable yet delicious meal, Delicious because food, insufferable because of the talking and talking to him.  
The platinum prince walked next to me followed by two larger and dumber looking goons, talking my ears off about himself and his family.  
"you never told me your name by the way, I'm Draco Malfoy" the boy held out his hand towards me. i looked at it with a suspicious frown making him eye my oddly.  
"Wh-What?" he asked. "Why are you holding your hand like that? what is the purpose?" I squeezed one of his fingers that felt rather soft and pudgy to the touch.

"Handshake.... how do you not know what a handshake is?" he questioned me while lightly blushing.

"Hand....shake? " I hesitantly mimicked the boy looking up into his eyes, preforming the act with rightful confusion. The platinum prince Draco nodded slightly more pleased with the strange involvement. "Now, since i told you my name you tell me yours" 

"Why?" 

"that's how you make friends and acquaintances" 

"sigh.....Ash.... Ashwind Riddle"

Draco: "Ash?....  that's unusual."  I shrugged "I guess." 

Prefect: "Okay we are here remember the password or you won't get inside"  he warned and gave us the word and led us inside of a room more similar to a warm dungeon.  
we were all guided around the common room and the dorms. I quickly found my bed and kicked off my shoes and instantly dived under the covers and with a soft flick of my fingers magic had pulled the bed curtains closed and sorted my few possessions away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**What the hell is this shit?!**

That is my second and most prominent thought as i peer into the book with intense concentration, why? you might ask. well because I have no idea what is what.... i can't read, i realised now that i never learned how. Now i'm left standing in the middle of the hallway twisting and turning the wretched pice of paper that old hag from yesterday (Professor Mcgonagall) gave me calling it, what was it again.... Schedule? yeah, that was it.  
"What the hell i'm i supposed to do with this?" 

As i stood where i was two bodies slammed into me making the three of us fall over in a messy heap of books and tangled limbs  
"What now!??" I loudly protest and struggle.

"Ah! it's you! that delinquent slyherin from last night!" The unnamed redhead looked at me with a nasty frown.  
I rub my head unbothered with the redhead as they dust of their knees. Delinquent? _what's a delinquent?_

The green eyed raven held out his hand towards me.  
"Sorry about that are you ok?"  
I studied the boys hand huffed, instead i looked down at the mess at our feet.  
I raised my hand intending to use the wall next to me as support but the boy instead took my hand and pulled me up onto my feet.  
I blinked and locked my eyes on his hand still holding mine while he and the redhead ogled all the books now levitating around us in slight awe.

"you can use magic without your wand!" the red head exclaimed not frowning at me any longer I tilted my head confused.  
".....?" i remain confused and the redhead prattled on, not at all realizing me and raven boy looked at him oddly for vastly two various reasons.

"wandless magic is really advanced!, everyone always uses a wand because it's easier to channel magic."  
The raven haired boy nodded

"I didn't know that" he said.  
I didn't listen to them instead i was looking at my hand, captured in the slightly taller boys grasp and once again i think about my encounter with the platinum prince from last night. Randomly recalling his brief lesson about Handshakes, _does this mean i need to handshake everyone i meet from now on?_  

 _The raven headed boy.... no he's in the lion house right... then lion boy? Lion...... dark lion? black lion...._ i look at the dark mop of mess on the boys head. The boy blinks and they both look at what i'm looking at "Are you trying to become my friend?" I ask the boy and he finally notice our hands and he blushes instantly letting go. then the bell rings and the boys yell about being late and rushes of.  
Once again I was left with the blasted pice of paper i couldn't read, eventually i came across the man i now knew as my head teacher professor Snape and the old geezer with the pointy hat and weird pointy boots approached me.

"young Mr Riddle, how pleasant to see you here and not your first class"   
Snape scolded. i gave him a look that couldn't be more deadpanned "I got lost" I said not missing a beat. 

"Lost?" Snape raised one of his eyebrows.  
"that's what happens when you can't read.... you end up standing where you are, admiring the scenery instead"  
The old geezer smiled as if amused by my response. Snape however looked at Dumbledore in slight expiration "he can't read?"

Snape: "Then how did you acquire your books and funding?"   
Me: "Simple, I gave the list to the clerks at the stores, random faces on the street pointed me to said stores and i used the money gramps gave me earlier."  
Snape: "......." 

Dumbledore: "Well then we will just have to teach you how to read and write."

Just at that moment a very flustered Lion boy rushed past us panting and huffing "Ah!" he noticed us looking at him and ran over "There you are! My book!"   
I looked up at the boy "what about your book?" I asked. he held out a book infront of me and pointed to one of the similar looking books in my tiny pile.  
"We must have mixed them up when Ron and I stumbled over you this morning!" I thought little about it and gave him his book back.'  
"There you go then." He then noticed snape and Dumbledore.

Lion boy: "Professor Snape! Professor Dumbledore!"   
Dumbledore got a strange smile: "Ah, mister Potter good, good. I'm pleased to see my houses finally bridging the gap and getting along."  
Lion boy/Potter: "huh? oh sure professor..."

Dumbledore nodded "I will see to mister Riddles matter personally with your assistance if you will professor Snape, Harry my boy will you be willing to escort young Riddle around to next class?" 

The Lion boy nodded and tossed me a curious look "S-Sure professor." Dumbledore smiled and nodded "Excellent! now off you go."  
Both me and Lion boy where ushered along.

"So you got lost too?" the boy asked while averting his eyes looking at my hands before turning slightly pink.

"Something like that..... what happened to the other one?" I looked at the empty space next to lion boy.

"oh, you mean Ron? he was helping me look for you.... i must have outrun him at one point."  
i hum and pulled out the sheet of paper pushing it into lion boys face.

"H-hey!?... oh." Potter boy sees the schedule.  

"where am i supposed to go now?"  I ask the boy.

He goes through the paper  
"Potions like me..... all the first years has the same schedule." 

"Oh?" i lean in closer to him and study it  
my hand latched onto the back of his coat the other fastened onto his shoulder now and then pointing at the various squares.  
The boy stopped instructing me on the matter and instead he looked at my face deep in his own thoughts. I waved my hand infront of his face

"Hey~ it's time to go now~ what are you gawking at?"   
The boy blinked confused before stepping away.

"N-nothing! let's go!" He started walking away then he turned around and walked back pulling me after him "Hurry!" I quickly match the speed of his strides and think.   
Then i speak "You.... what's your name?" He looks at me in surprise.

"Because according to that platinum prince, holding my hand means (Become my friend) ."

Lion boy: "I'm Harry." _platinum prince?_  
"Harry?....  "

Harry looks at the Slytherin oddly, he had the distinct feeling that he was genuinely confused, Harry however was surprised this boy hadn't swooned or awed at him at all, like he didn't know about Harry at all that in itself was a pleasant thing for Harry who was growing uncomfortable with his newfound fame.

"We never did introduce ourselfs at all... what about your name?"   
The boy stopped thinking and turned his head up to Harry "I'm Ash." 

I watch Harry repeat my name then smile "Ash? then... let's hurry or Snape will definitely scold us."   
I nod and quicken my peace and descended a few flights of stairs where at the bottom a horde of students where waiting to be let inside.   
"Here we are, oh there's Ron, hey Ron! over here" 

Ron: "Harry! finally i thought you'd gotten lost again." Ron fought his way over to us and when he saw me next to Harry he made a face of recognition.   
"oh.... he's here too." A second person strode over from the crowd, it was Draco the platinum prince.

"Draco."   
The crowd grew silent and everyone looked at us and i looked at the air of tension, it was like a pair of predators crossing paths while hunting same pray.  

"Potter."  
"Malfoy." 

Ron: "What do you want?" dislike and spite clear in his voice for reasons I could and would care less about. Draco noticed how close I was standing to Harry and a slight tick mark appeared on his face. "hooo? what's this? you can hold another fellow slytherins hand but not mine? is it spite or simply bad manners?" 

"Not you business Malfoy."  

Malfoy smirks and turns to me   
"Ash! you should have told me you had problems getting around, i would have been happy to help you."   
I thought about it, why hadn't just asked? since according to Harry everyones schedule was the same and Draco was a slytherin like himself.

"Well when you phrase it like that."   
Draco smiled at me "Right? you can sit next to me, Greg and Goyle, we'd be happy to have you."   
While saying that Draco took my other hand and pulled me over to his side Harry pulled me back frowning. Malfoy laughed at that while Ron growled.

Ron: "Shut it! he can sit where he wants you know!" 

I remained detached from the argument,  
I simply didn't care where i sat but this sudden game of tug and war was annoying me.  
Especially since it was turning into a large banter attracting unwanted attention as the other students gathered in a circle to see it's outcome.  
I looked around and saw the large door behind the crowd, a strong smell of herbs and cold air emitted from it.   
There was a simple keyhole under the old fashioned handle and it gave me an idea.

I was pulled away from my thoughts  
Ron had stepped in and yanked me towards him and Harry and it hurt a bit since i wasn't ready for it.  
  
"Grrr.... let go!"  
I cried out and turned myself into a pitch black mist small and agile enough to quickly vanish from sight and creep right trough the keyhole.  
I reshaped myself now safe and sound from the argument.  
The room was dark and filled with tables and from behind the closed door i could here a lot of voices and chattering about what just happened.   
  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashwind Riddle**

**::About::  
**

**Ash is a self sufficient wizard raised under feral conditions,**   
**kept by a fanatic who used Ash for immoral means deliberately keeping him on a small northern island in ireland outside any well meaning community.**   
**Ash was indeed recorded in the book of admittance since his 9th birthday though the magical quill has been trying to write his name for years but the book wouldn't allow it.**

**He did indeed receive the invitation to Hogwarts but since he's unable to read all he could do was to gather all the letters and keep them safe in his hide out.**   
**This finally led professor Dumbledore to seek Ash out and discover his grizzly upbringing.**   
**Ash was removed from from the fanatics "care" so to speak and he was sent under supervision to collect his school material and get to the express train.**

 

**::Looks::**

**Ash is shorter than Harry by almost a whole head and slim with slightly more muscle power thanks to the strain of living in the wild. He has slightly tanned complexion with various scars on his body. Messy silver hair and a refined face with vermilion colored  eyes.** **He is given a simple outfit by the professor for each season and a set of reading glasses**

**Since he's a Slytherin he also sports slytherin's house colors and accessories.**

  
**::Personality::**

**Ash is a pretty selfish and slightly rude individual to handle.**   
**First and foremost he always serves his needs and whims first unless he deems it fine to concern himself with others.**

**He's not a self serving bastard for nothing thou.**   
**It's just a hostile front to protect himself from others who might want to hurt him.**   
**since he has not had a very good report with any person so far, he's actually very innocent and curious boy who has yet to learn how to show or receive kindness from and for others.**

**Animals and creatures around the castle has high affinity for him and Ash feels more att ease with their presence than he does with his fellow students.**

 

**:: Skills::**

**Ash is good with magic and uses it frequently.**   
**He rarely uses his wand finding it unnecessary even more, using words to conjure a spell.**   
**Wandless magic comes easier to him as he finds it quick and conventional, in this way he has shown to master very high level spells.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm by the shelfs inspecting the various things when the door opens and Snape walks inside followed by all the students.  
They all stoop when the light turns on and see me watch them.  
",,,,,,,"

Snape looks confused.  
But that confusion turns into suspicious dislike.  
"And how did you get inside my class room? Riddle"

I stepped away from the shelf.  
"I got annoyed and decided to step inside before everyone."  
Saying this i decide to demonstrate by turning into the mist and i zoom over the room and land infront of Snape my body back to normal.  
"Like this"

Snape can't seem to hide his shock.  
His face returns to normal and he pets my head "While i don't approve of you intruding into a locked room i will award you 10 points."   
The class gasp.

"Points?"   
I ask confused but i take the hint and sit down next to Draco who quickly usher me down next to him, Crabbe and Goyle. I notice Ron and Harry looking quiet displeased at the outcome. 

* * *

 

:: 2 weeks later::

I find myself in Snape's office for one of many reading lessons.  
Shockingly it didn't take long for me to catch up in reading.... the ABC's wasn't all that complicated.  
As long as i didn't need to write.... writing was so much harder than reading making the text all swirly and wishy washy.  
Snape was patient with my process since i was a quick learner and after hour 2 i was let off the hook for the weekend with a list of words i was supposed to copy until next lesson.

I found myself alone for the day and wandered aimlessly around the castle halls until i reached the bridge leading to the large forest.  
There i remained in silence for a while cuddling with a gang of crows playing around with a few twigs.  
i smiled at the chipper exchanges. Watching them fly away suddenly with confusion, but that confusion turned to slight afront when i saw who had disturbed my fun.  
"..... oh."

"H-hello Ash."  
It was that gryffindor girl..... "Hermione?"   
She smiled happy about something weird again, she was plenty weird and she always talked.  
her hair bounced in the light breeze as she joined me.

"You like animals alot don't you?"  
I give her a look and she quickly blushes and continues "I'mean you always seems to be more relaxed around them than anyone else i know."  
I look down at my feet in slight thought.

"Well.... i guess, they are simple..... and yet really funny"  
I raise my hand conjuring the outline of a lynx from a handfull of dust.  
Hermione looks on as i offer her the small dust ball, it trudges around in her grip like a frantic hamster.  
"Talking without talking..... it's all  i have ever known after all."

I give her a look of study  
"Did you need anything?"

She smiled.  
"No... well yes actually, i was wondering if you had time to study with me."

I look up into the sky and remember that the library was opening today.  
"Sure" I accepted her invitation. I pick the little lynx back up into my hand and with a light blow it returns to shimmery dust.  
Hermione looks almost disappointed.  
I start walking back to the castle with her as i halfheartedly listens to all the stories she'd acquired over the day. 

* * *

 


End file.
